1. Technical Field
This invention relates to rail cars of the type with main and auxiliary sliding car doors that utilize perimeter rubber sealing gaskets. The sliding car doors close over one another along central vertical adjacent edges. Typically, the main door has a continuous tubular gasket around its perimeter recess surface facing the rail car opening. The auxiliary door has a tubular gasket around three of its perimeter recess edges facing the rail car.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to existing rail car door gasket arrangements in which one-piece tubular gaskets are secured within recessed perimeter edges of the rail car doors, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,640,230, 2,907,080, 3,226,780, 3,371,445, 3,452,481 and 3,562,957.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,230 is directed to a cabinet door gasket structure having a gasket configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,080 discloses a sealing means for rail car doors with a sealing gasket having arcuate body member with multiple ribs and base engagement portions thereon. A flange extends from one base portion for mounting same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,780 shows a sealing gasket for a rail car having a plurality of ribs along its upper surface. A central rib has multiple engagement ribs extending therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,445 a door gasket can be seen wherein a gasket engagement portion has three upstanding enlarged ribs thereon all of equal size and height.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,481 defines a door sealing arrangement having a door gasket with multiple ribs and a dual pedestal base portion.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,957 is directed to a closure sealing apparatus for railway cars in which a half-arcuate resilient gasket is formed from a contoured resilient member. A mounting bracket is utilized to hold the two opposing parallel edges of the resilient member to form the half-arcuate upstanding hollow gasket configuration which is typically found in rail car applications.
Applicant's invention is directed towards a rail car door gasket which is used to achieved a seal between the rail car doors and the rail car and each other by overlapping auxiliary and main rail car doors. The railroad car door gasket is of a typically tubular gasket configuration with unique integral oppositely disposed additional sealing flanges which provides along with typical upstanding ribs a sealing surface on the rail car doors.